Le Chien de Garde et le Lion
by Felindra
Summary: Un inconnu se présente au manoir Phantomhive, se prétendant membre de la cour, et montre un étrange intérêt pour le comte et son majordome...mais qui est-il vraiment?


**Disclaimer : ** j'me fais pas de sous sur le travail des auteurs, Hetalia et Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Rating **: T (enfin, entre K+ et T…c'est vous qui évaluez)

**Genre :** Angst, Mystery, un peu de Fantasy.

**Personnages : **Angleterre/Arthur, Ciel Phantomhive, Sébastian.

**Notes :** ben voilà, je me suis promis de ne pas craquer, de ne pas céder à la tentation d'un Cross-over APH/Kuroshitsuji, même après tous les Victorien !Arthur et Steampunk !Arthur que j'avais vu sur le Net…et j'ai relu les premiers tomes de Black Butler (que j'avais pas retouché depuis ma découverte d'APH), et j'étais en total fangasme devant Ciel, qui est l'alter ego d'Arthur dans BB, et Sebastian est celui de Francis, je vous le jure, et si quelqu'un est d'accord avec moi et fait un fanart avec un Ciel!Arthur et un Sebastian!Francis, je deviens son esclave et son auteur personnel jusqu'à la 18e génération, et donc voilà comment cet OS a été pondu.

Et je ne sais pas écrire les scènes d'action, donc considérez ceci comme un entraînement que vous pouvez corriger.

Au fait, je ne suis pas très avancée dans le manga, et je n'ai pas vu l'animé, donc ça se situe dans les 10 premiers volumes pour ceux que ça intéresserait.

Bref…assez blablaté.

Enjoy le désastre !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le Chien de Garde et le Lion<span>**

Ciel leva le regard vers le manoir Phantomhive, vers lequel lui-même et son majordome roulaient en fiacre, et dans la longue allée duquel ils venaient de pénétrer. Le jeune comte Phantomhive revenait d'un bal où l'avait convié discrètement mais expressément la reine Victoria afin de le présenter à quelques hautes figures montantes de la société. Ayant ces mondanités en horreur, le jeune comte s'était éclipsé à la première occasion (ou avait filé, selon le point de vue) et essayait de chasser de son esprit ces dernières heures horribles.

Cependant, la vue familière du manoir, au lieu de le réconforter, fit froncer un sourcil au jeune comte :

A quelques dizaines de mètres de la porte d'entrée, une silhouette se tenait debout et leur faisait face, juste devant son manoir un homme, visiblement jeune, les attendait. Et Ciel n'avait aucune idée de la raison de sa présence.

Après un léger signe de tête de son maître, Sébastian fit arrêter le fiacre et sortit pour aider Ciel à descendre, le comte et son majordome se tournant vers l'inconnu, qui n'était qu'à une dizaine de mètres d'eux.

C'était un jeune homme d'un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'années, vêtu élégamment mais sans prétention, de taille moyenne, blond, des yeux émeraudes perçants accentuées par des sourcils particulièrement épais; bien que juvénile, son visage exprimait un caractère dur et ferme, et Ciel sut en le regardant que c'était un homme déterminé et habitué à commander : il le savait, car c'était ainsi qu'il apparaissait lui-même aux yeux du monde.

Alors que le comte avançait, l'inconnu inclina légèrement la tête, presque familièrement, un petit sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il savait que son attitude agaçait déjà Ciel :

« Comte Phantomhive, ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance. J'attendais ce moment depuis longtemps », salua-t-il sans donner son nom ou tout autre indice de son identité

« Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous dans mon domaine ? Je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir jamais invité ici.

-Il n'y a aucune maison en Angleterre où je ne puisse aller et venir à ma guise, _Mylord. _Quant à la raison de ma présence, je vous l'ai donnée : ne vous ayant jamais rencontré, je souhaitais faire la connaissance du « chien de garde de la reine », particulièrement après ce que j'en avais entendu de Victoria… »

Ciel fronça les sourcils :

«Vous parlez de Sa Majesté ?

-Oui, ma chère reine Victoria, dont je suis un ...membre régulier de sa cour.

-Comment se fait-il, dans ce cas, que je ne vous ai jamais vu ? Et d'ailleurs, quel est votre nom ? »

L'inconnu eut un petit rire :

« J'ai de nombreux noms, Milord, plus que vous ne sauriez imaginez…celui sous lequel on me connaît à la cour est Arthur Kirkland, mais même ainsi, vous aviez peu de chances de me connaître. Je ne montre qu'à ceux qui en vaillent la peine.»

Le jeune comte essaya de se rappeler s'il avait entendu parler d'un dénommé Kirkland, mais ce nom, à sa grande frustration, était complètement inconnu à ses yeux. Ni noble ni roturier ne lui rappelaient ces yeux étincelants. Jetant un discret regard à Sebastian, il remarqua que celui-ci paraissait légèrement troublé, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

« Sebastian, qui est-ce ? », siffla Ciel pour ne pas être entendu de Kirkland

« Je l'ignore, jeune maître.

-Comment ?

-Ce nom ne me dit rien, même si j'ai déjà vu ce visage. Tout ce que je sais…c'est qu'il n'est pas humain.

-Un shinigami ?

-Ni shinigami, ni humain, ni démon, ni quoi que ce soit dont j'ai entendu parler. Je sens juste qu'il est bien plus fort et ancien qu'il ne le laisse paraître. »

Sans avoir entendu ce dialogue, Arthur reprit :

« Je suis venu vous vois, et à vrai dire je suis assez déçu…je m'attendais à ce que le nouveau comte Phantomhive soit …comment dirais-je…. _Aussi charismatique_ que son père»

Ciel serra les dents, l'allusion à son père réveillant en lui de douloureux souvenirs autant qu'un instinct de défense contre cet homme insolent, mais qui le troublait néanmoins s'il paraissait le sous-estimer, ce n'était pas, comme tant d'autres, par orgueil ou stupidité.

Non, cet homme paraissait véritablement le juger et pourtant l'estimer trop faible à ses yeux.

Kirkland venait d'ailleurs de reprendre, son étrange sourire toujours sur les lèvres :

« Pourtant, après les épreuves que vous avez traversé, je m'attendais à mieux… »

Cette fois, l'unique œil visible de Ciel s'écarquilla puis se plissa, une sourde colère l'envahissant à l'idée que cet homme puisse être un de ses anciens bourreaux :

« Vous…qui êtes-vous pour savoir tout cela ? Que savez-vous exactement ?

-Peu de choses m'échappent dans ce pays, que j'y prenne part ou non, et je sais, sans y avoir participé, quelles ont été les épreuves de la maison Phantomhive. Enfin, », et il haussa les épaules, « qu'est-ce que cela changerait, que je sois une de vos cibles ou non ? Dans les deux cas, je pourrais parfaitement achever le travail ici », il porta la main à son côté, « et _maintenant_ », et sortit une rapière qu'il pointa vers le comte, son sourire s'étant fait plein de défi et de morgue.

Sebastian se pencha vers Ciel si celui-ci s'était retourné, il aurait vu le sourire affamé que le démon avait laissé transparaître devant une cible qu'il voyait aussi puissante :

« Sebastian.

-Mylord ?

-Tue-le. _C'est un ordre._

_-Yes, milord ! »_

Sebastian fit quelques pas vers Kirkland, qui plissa les yeux, une lueur d'intérêt dans ceux-ci :

« Un démon ? Ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas vu…et lié par pacte je suppose ? » Un sourire de pirate fendit ses traits, «comme c'est intéressant…. »

Pointant sa rapière vers Sebastian, il ajouta avec l'air d'un amateur d'art devant un tableau rare :

« Je te propose un marché, démon. Si j'arrive à dévoiler la marque du contrat que porte ton maître, tu devras me laisser voir ta véritable forme. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Le comte serra les dents, espérant que Sebastian n'allait pas céder à son goût du défi surtout face à ce faux humain…

Pourtant, le majordome sourit à son tour, amusé :

«Démon ? Je ne suis qu'un diable de majordome dont le rôle est de protéger son maître. Cependant », il s'inclina face à Kirkland, une main sur le cœur, « votre challenge est tout à fait à mon goût. Faites de votre mieux, _Sir_. »

Et juste après ces mots, il bondit sur Kirkland à une vitesse telle qu'un humain normal aurait été fracassé par la force et la vitesse du coup; mais –à la grande surprise de Ciel-, le coup fut stoppé par la rapière d'Arthur, levée à hauteur de son visage.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_, pensa Ciel, pétrifié,_ il a réussi à bouger à la vitesse d'un démon et à contrer sa force…comment a-t-il fait ? Et comment connaît-il les démons et les pactes les liants ? D'après Sebastian ce n'est ni un humain ni un shinigami …qui est-il alors ?_

Pendant ce temps, parant toujours le coup, Kirkland sourit à nouveau d'un air de pirate :

« Pas mal, pas mal du tout…que dis-tu de _ça_ ? »

Et, relâchant brusquement la pression qu'il exerçait avec son épée, il plongea et visa la jambe de Sebastian, qui bondit souplement en arrière et repartit à l'attaque à son tour; Arthur esquiva avec une vitesse surhumaine les attaques du majordome, non seulement les esquivant mais renvoyant presque coup par coup les attaques et Ciel pouvait à peine suivre leurs mouvements tant ils étaient rapides.

Tout à coup, Kirkland baissa sa garde un bref instant, très bref mais suffisant à Sebastian pour lui porter un violent coup de pied à l'épaule droite, si violent qu'il propulsa Arthur en arrière sur plusieurs mètres, jusqu'à heurter violemment l'un des murs du manoir. A ce spectacle, Ciel eut un sourire sardonique, s'attendant à ne plus voir l'insupportable homme reparaitre.

Et pourtant, le blond se releva, s'appuyant de sa main gauche sur le mur, son bras droit formant un angle indiquant clairement qu'il était brisé et du sang coulant de son visage.

Mais loin de paraître inquiet ou souffrant, il fit une légère grimace, comme s'il était incommodé par un insecte agaçant; jetant un regard à son épaule droite, il la prit de la main gauche et la remit en place d'un craquement sec, faisant de même avec le reste du bras, et redirigeant son attention vers Sebastian, qui l'avait laissé faire sans bouger :

« Je pensais que tu ferais de ton mieux quel genre de garde es-tu pour ne pas achever ton ennemi tant qu'il est à terre ? D'autant plus que», il fléchit légèrement les jambes avec un rictus en se tournant vers Ciel, « ma manœuvre a parfaitement réussi ! »

_Il a fait exprès de baisser sa garde et de se laisser frapper pour se rapprocher de moi, _comprit Ciel stupéfait, _au risque de se faire briser le bras ! D'ailleurs il ne semble pas souffrir, a-t-il la même résistance qu'un démon ? _

Le temps que Ciel se fasse cette réflexion, Kirkland s'était élancé vers lui, esquivant agilement le sécateur (oublié là par Finian) que lui lança Sébastian en tentant de le ralentir; le majordome avait beau être d'une vitesse surhumaine, Kirkland bougeait pourtant aussi vite que lui et se rapprochait dangereusement du comte.

Tout se passa très vite, si vite que l'œil humain aurait à peine pu suivre la scène : Sébastian s'élança vers Kirkland, ses griffes de démon sortant involontairement et déchirant ses gants, tandis que Kirkland courut vers le comte et bondit vers lui, sortant un poignard au passage, et que Ciel sortit un pistolet qu'il braqua vers son agresseur .

Tous trois stoppèrent exactement au même moment, figés chacun dans une posture menaçante : Kikland, les genoux fléchis, pointait d'une main sa rapière vers Ciel, la pointe de la lame posée sur sa gorge, de l'autre main son poignard vers le cou de Sébastian; lui-même était tenu en joue par les deux autres, le pistolet de Ciel braqué sur sa tempe et les griffes de Sébastian effleurant sa carotide. Si l'un des trois bougeait, sa cible aurait le temps de le tuer avant de mourir.

Les trois hommes restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes, Ciel et Sébastian jaugeant du regard Arthur Kirkland, dont le visage, aussi dur et froid que l'acier de ses lames, montraient une détermination absolue, ainsi qu'une absence totale de peur. Et ses yeux émeraude, fixés sur Ciel, semblaient plonger dans l'âme du jeune comte pour lui arracher ses secrets. Ciel, cependant, ne cilla pas, soutenant le mystérieux regard sans âge qui le pénétrait.

Finalement, les traits de Kirkland se détendirent, et un sourire étrange, presque satisfait, se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Bien…le chiot de garde a des crocs, en fin de compte… », Souffla-t-il

Et tout à coup, au mépris de tout danger, Kirkland se redressa et rengaina d'un geste vif sa rapière et son poignard, semblant ignorer qu'il était toujours tenu en joue.

Ciel, à la fois stupéfait et ravi de cette occasion parfaite, ouvrit la bouche pour donner l'ordre à Sébastian de le tuer…

….et tout à coup, le bandeau recouvrant son œil droit tomba à ses pieds, les ficelles le retenant ayant étant tranchées par la rapière de Kirkland.

Ciel avait souvent côtoyé le danger de la mort mais en cet instant, en réalisant que cette attaque, qu'il avait cru contenir et briser, était en réalité parfaitement dirigée et contrôlée, en réalisant qu'au lieu de trancher son bandeau Kirkland aurait parfaitement pu le tuer, Ciel sentit un frisson glacé lui descendre l'échine.

Le visage de Sébastian se crispa imperceptiblement, semblant arriver aux mêmes conclusions.

Kirkland fixa longuement Ciel, plus particulièrement son œil droit, masquant difficilement son intérêt et sa satisfaction; à croire qu'il tirait plus de plaisir à observer la marque d'un pacte démoniaque qu'à savoir qu'il avait tenu tête à un démon.

Et surtout, se rendit compte Ciel, _il pourrait encore être tué par Sébastian, et pourtant il n'a absolument pas peur…comme s'il savait qu'il pourrait le contenir de toutes façons...ou qu'il ne risquait pas de mourir_.

Finalement, un nouveau sourire satisfait passa sur les lèvres de Kirkland et il se tourna vers Sébastian :

« Nous avions un marché, démon. »

Le majordome jeta un regard à son maître et, n'ayant ni ordre ni interdiction, sourit à son adversaire et s'inclina respectueusement :

« Je n'avais jamais eu un adversaire si pressé de me voir sous ma vraie forme…mais si vous insistez.. »

Et avec ces mots, le majordome des Enfers abandonna son apparence humaine et se révéla aux deux humains sous son véritable aspect, effrayant et malsain, de bête des Enfers; et pourtant, malgré le spectacle qui aurait terrifié tout humain normal, malgré le danger que représentait cette créature terrifiante en possession de toutes ses forces, Kirkland ne parut pas plus impressionné, se contentant de jauger le démon d'un œil appréciateur.

« Sébastian », claqua la voix du comte.

Ce n'était pas par peur qu'il intervenait, mais il n'appréciait guère ce spectacle lui rappelant l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir; de plus, Sébastian semblait commencer à montrer une sympathie pour Kirkland qu'il ne voulait pas voir se développer.

Kirkland hocha légèrement la tête alors que Sébastian reprenait son apparence humaine.

« Très intéressant en effet…je comprends mieux comment le « Chien de Garde de la Reine » est devenu si efficace. Cependant, démon », et sa voix prit une teinte menaçante, «tant que tes actions serviront les intérêts de l'Angleterre, je n'y verrais aucun inconvénient. Mais ne t'avises pas de dépasser les limites de ton terrain de chasse…

-Est-ce une menace ?

-Un simple conseil. Sache juste que ton maître et les shinigamis ne sont pas les seuls à te surveiller. Si tu t'en prenais à des Anglais innocents, cela me déplairait _fortement_. »

Encore une fois, Ciel fut intrigué de l'attitude de l'homme : comment espérait-il contrôler un démon à lui seul ?

Sebastian se posant visiblement la même question, le majordome répondit avec un sourire :

« Je suis curieux de savoir quelle sentence vous m'infligeriez dans ce cas. Me tuerez-vous ?

-Ne cherche pas à deviner, démon. Ne provoque pas ce que tu ne connais pas. », dit calmement Kirkland, visiblement sûr de lui, avant de se tourner vers Ciel.

Celui-ci, instinctivement se redressa devant le regard inquisiteur de Kirkland, qui finit cependant par s'adoucir :

«Je comprends mieux pourquoi Victoria fait souvent appel à toi…je te prie d'accepter mes excuses, jeune comte », dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement, « je sens que la maison des Phantomhive n'aura pas à rougir de toi. »

Ciel renifla légèrement, un rien méprisant :

« Et d'où vient ce changement d'opinion, _sir ?_

_-_Mon opinion sur toi n'a pas changé, elle est seulement confirmée. Jusqu'ici, je n'avais que des rumeurs, des rapports, ce genre de chose…difficile de se faire un avis sur quelqu'un ainsi. C'est pour ça que je suis venu et t'ai…provoqué, ainsi que ton démon.

-Donc, tout ceci n'était qu'un test ?

-Que tu as brillamment passé, comte Phantomhive.

-Et qu'est-ce que cela m'apportera ? En quoi votre opinion peut-elle m'être utile ?

-Elle a plus de valeur que tu ne peux le penser : il me suffit d'un mot à la cour pour élever ou écraser quelqu'un. Si tu en veux la preuve, la prochaine fois que tu verras Victoria, dis-lui qu'Arthur Kirkland est passé te rendre visite. Tu constateras sa réaction par toi-même. A présent », dit Arthur en s'inclinant, « je vais te laisser, comte. Ce fut un plaisir d'affronter ton démon. Et…peut-être nous reverrons-nous»

Sans attendre la réponse, Arthur tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner d'un pas tranquille. Cependant, il s'arrêta, comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose, et sans se retourner, dit à Ciel :

« Une dernière chose, comte…tu m'as demandé qui j'étais. Ce n'est pas une question à laquelle je peux répondre facilement. Je suis…tellement de choses…Mais on peut dire ceci : si toi tu es « le chien de garde » de la reine…. », Arthur tourna alors la tête vers Ciel, un sourire presque démoniaque sur ses traits, « moi je suis un Lion …dressé, et ton rôle est de _me_ garder, Ciel. Le rôle du chien est de surveiller le Lion et de l'empêcher de se faire asticoter par les gêneurs, mais aussi de l'empêcher de dévorer ses maîtres. Aussi longtemps que le chien aura des crocs, et que le lion sera enchaîné, ce sera possible. Mais prends garde à toi, comte… un lion reste un lion, même dressé. Et il n'attend qu'une occasion pour montrer au chien de garde qui est le plus fort.»

Et sur ces paroles mystérieuses, Arthur Kirkland s'enfonça dans la nuit et disparut.

* * *

><p><strong>Blabla personnel<strong> : voilà, texte écrit en vitesse avant un voyage, le pourquoi du comment vous l'avez plus haut.

J'aime les cross-over avec Hetalia, surtout dans ce genre.

Pour la symbolique de la dernière réplique d'Arthur…je sais que le symbole de l'Angleterre est plutôt la licorne, mais un lion correspond plus à Artie je trouve…surtout qu'il représente l'ensemble de l'Angleterre, donc aussi bien les alliés de Ciel que ses ennemis, etc…je devrais arrêter de bavarder quand je devrais déjà être couché moi T_T

Et je découvre que j'ai du mal à écrire avec Ciel. J'aime mieux Sébastian et Artie, leur personnalité est plus sympa en réplique je trouve. Enfin bref.

Si certaines choses vous ont dérangés, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur Black Butler


End file.
